


'I Love You'

by louisethatcher5



Series: 'I Love You' [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: The ninja are trapped in the realm of the Oni and the Dragon. Zane manages to communicate with Lloyd and Nya but after Nya goes missing, Jay is determined to find her. With no way back, can Jay save his one true love and can the ninja find a way back to Ninjago?(Written in 2019)
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: 'I Love You' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159577
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning in the realm of the Oni and the Dragon. The ninja had arrived there a few days before.

Cole had been with Wu, teaching him some basic facts.

Kai was looking for food out in the woods.

Zane was trying to repair the Destiny's Bounty's radio to try and contact someone back in Ninjago. And Jay was helping.

Zane and Jay finished trying to repair the radio and it was time for a test run. Cole left Wu by the campfire and Kai left the coconuts next to him.

They both ran up to where Zane and Jay were.

Their new friend, Faith, was with Wu. She wanted to help but the ninja wouldn't let her. She got up and walked up to where the others were.

"Are you ready for the test run?" Zane smiled at his friends, a friendly smile. Kai instantly nodded his head in excitement.

Zane gave Jay a little nod.

They both tried to power up the radio. It made some pretty weird noises and then...

_Bang!_

Smoke was coming from the radio, showing that it could not be saved now. It was broken.

Kai and Cole groaned.

"Great! Now we will never find a way off this island!!!!" Kai yelled. Jay giggled.

"What if we don't get home? That's fine. We have everything that we need right here. I'm ready to call this place my new home." Jay spoke softly, with a warm smile. Cole and Zane exchanged looks.

"Are you seriously not freaking out right now?!?!" Kai shouted at Jay.

"Why would I? All we need is our friendship to keep us alive." Jay replied.

"Yeah, I think he's lost it." Cole laughed.

Kai and Zane nodded in agreement.

Faith looked confused. She never saw Jay like this. She thought that he was happy and perky but now? He wasn't himself.

As the others were trying to cut open a coconut, Faith decided to go and talk with Jay.

"Hello, Jay." Faith gave him a friendly smile when Jay spotted her.

"Hello, Faith. Please sit." Jay told her. Faith sat down and looked across the beach, at the ocean, what was beyond the ocean.

Nothing.

Just blue sky.

Nothing else.

She frowned and looked at Jay. He looked calm but she could tell that in his eyes, he was missing somebody. Somebody important to him.

"What from this Ninjago place makes you so happy?" She asked him. Jay stared at his feet, his smile fading.

"Love." He spoke. Faith was confused. She had never heard of the word 'love' before.

"What is 'love'?" She wondered. Jay looked out across the ocean. He gave a faint grin.

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world. It's when two people really like each other and they have feelings for one another. That is love." Jay replied. Faith put a hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay looked her in the eyes, waiting for what she was going to say.

"Who is your love?" She asked. Jay smiled properly, in the first time since the ninja had arrived in the realm. A blue spark shone in his eyes as he thought.

Kai, Cole and Zane watched from afar. They didn't hear what they were talking about but they thought that it must have been important.

"Her name is Nya, Kai's sister. She is the love of my life." Jay replied as he thought of her. Faith sighed.

"It must be hard for you."

Jay nodded as a tear formed in his eye.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Kai spoke. Zane looked at Cole.

"It looks important." He said. Cole nodded.

"I know Jay. He's my best friend. He's never like this unless..." Cole started. Kai frowned.

"Unless what?" Kai asked.

"He misses someone..." Cole finished. Zane's eyes widened.

"His parents?" Zane wondered. Cole shrugged his shoulders.

Jay was one of those sorts of people whose feelings weren't really obvious.

"I'm not sure," Cole replied as he watched his best friend from afar.

**Meanwhile...**

"I miss her so much. I have never been away from her like this before." A tear dropped onto Jay's GI, staining it.

Faith said nothing. She just sat and stared at her feet, thinking.

 _I wonder how much he must miss this 'Nya'. She seems to be important to him_. She thought.

Cole had, had enough of waiting and decided to go over. As he was strutting over to his best friend, Zane had to stop him.

"Guys! I've got hold of Lloyd and Nya!" Zane yelled. This instantly caught Faith, Cole, and Jay's attention. Faith got up and sprinted as well as Cole.

A hologram appeared of Nya and Lloyd. Kai was already talking with them.

Jay looked over at the others and saw the hologram. His eyes widened.

 _Nya?! Is that actually Nya?!_ He thought to himself.

He wiped away his tears and sprinted over.

"We're still looking for a way to get back," Cole explained. At this moment, Jay arrived, pushing Cole out the way so Jay was in view.

"Get out of my way!!" He yelled as he pushed his best friend. Cole fell to the ground, laughing.

"So that is who he had missed..." Cole laughed. Jay shot a look at Cole. Kai helped him up.

Faith stepped forward and frowned at the hologram.

"So you like a hologram?" She asked Jay.

"No! This is just a picture." Jay explained.

"Oh. The girl is who you like?" She realised. Jay nodded.

"You missed me?" Nya asked, a massive smile on her face. Jay blushed, bright red.

"Yes. He missed you a lot." Faith laughed. Jay blushed even more.

Lloyd quickly jumped into view, a huge smile over his once saddened face.

"She missed you like crazy!!" Lloyd gently punched his friend's arm. Nya gave Lloyd a death stare as she too blushed bright red.

Both Nya and Jay were now silent, nothing to say.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the hologram. The screen went black as if the light on the other side had gone out.

"Lloyd?" Cole asked looking into the hologram closely, hoping to see something. Jay's eyes widened.

"Nya? Nya, are you there? Can you hear me?" Jay wondered, worriedly.

The light flickered back on, revealing Lloyd by himself.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Zane added. The blue ninja stepped forward once again.

"Where's Nya?!" Jay started to panic. Lloyd looked around him. It was only him around. Kai stepped forward, standing next to Jay.

"Lloyd, where is my sister?" Kai frowned. Lloyd looked around again, still nobody.

Lloyd said nothing. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Cole and Zane exchanged looks.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. She can't be gone. I can't live without her! No, no, no. She has to be around there somewhere?! Where could she have even gone?! OMFSM! What if Garmadon took her?!?!?!? What if I never see her again?!" Jay shouted as he started to pace around the remains of the Destiny's Bounty.

The lightning ninja's best friend walked up to him and stopped him by putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Listen, Jay, I'm sure she is fine. Even if Garmadon took her, we will get her back, okay?" Cole told him. Jay sighed.

"We have no way back to Ninjago, Cole. NO WAY BACK?! HOW ARE WE GOING TO SAVE NYA IF WE ARE STUCK HERE, HUH?!" Jay screamed. Cole frowned as he thought to himself.

 _I have no idea what to say. I don't know if we'll ever get back. Even if we do see Nya again, I don't think it will be in person. Honestly, I don't think we're going to get back but I can't tell the others, especially Jay. He'll be heartbroken. I know how close he is to his parents at the moment. And Nya._ Cole thought.

"I'm worried about my sister too, Jay. We have to focus on getting out of here and getting back to Ninjago. Until then, I'm sure Lloyd will start looking for her. Won't you Lloyd?" Kai asked. Lloyd instantly nodded.

Jay took deep breaths to try and calm down. It was getting late and little Wu was getting sleepy.

"Guys, can we go to sleep now? I'm really tired..." Wu complained as he walked up to the ninja. He suddenly noticed Lloyd and his eyes widened.

"Uncle Wu?" Lloyd looked confused. Wu's eyes started to close but he fought the tiredness.

"Lloyd?" Wu replied.

"Come on you. It's time for bed. Thanks, Lloyd. I'll request to talk tomorrow. Let us know what's going on with Nya in the morning, okay?" Zane spoke out of the blue. Lloyd nodded.

"Please find Nya," Jay spoke as Lloyd switched off the hologram.

_If Lloyd doesn't find Nya, I will look for a way back myself even if it takes me all day and night to walk through a massive forest. Nya is my everything. She was the one who supported me through the time I found out I was adopted and when I was having the nightmares of the torture on Nadakhan's ship. I need my Nya. She is my life. I can't live without her._

_I wouldn't be me without her. She was the one who taught me how to be myself. I am going to find her, no matter what it takes..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay's POV**

I awoke in the morning. The others were still fast asleep. I looked around me to see no food. I decided to get up and go look for some food for breakfast before Cole woke up and complained.

I tiptoed, making sure I wasn't too loud to wake them. I then remembered how we were going to request another call with Lloyd this morning.

I walked over to where the hologram was set up and switched it on. It started to call Lloyd.

He picked up, revealing a very tired and stressed looking green ninja.

"Oh, morning Jay. Where are the others?" Lloyd asked, rubbing his eyes.

"They're still asleep," I replied as he checked that they were actually still asleep.

"Shouldn't you call when you're all awake?" Lloyd asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

_I don't see the harm in it. I just want to know an answer to a question. That won't hurt anyone, surely._

"I just wanted to ask you something." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. Lloyd stared at me as if he was waiting for the question.

"Sure. Ask away!" He joked. I looked at him, serious. He too became serious at the sight of my expression. He knew it must have been quite serious as I never really was serious about a lot.

"Did you find Nya?" I asked, hopeful. Lloyd sighed and slowly shook his head.

"There's no sight of her anywhere." He replied. My heart sank. I felt it break in half as I thought about Nya being alone. She could be in danger.

_I need Nya. If Lloyd won't find her, I will just find a way back and look for her myself. It seems like I'm the only one who cares about her right now._

"Then I'll find a way back and look for her myself," I told Lloyd.

"No, Jay, wait—" I cut my friend off as I switched off the hologram. At this moment, little Wu had awoken.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"You wanna come on an adventure with me?" I gave him a friendly smile as he nodded instantly.

I looked back at my sleeping friends.

_I don't want to leave them behind, even if I do find a way back but Nya is more important to me. If I do return to Ninjago, I will save Nya and come back for the others. Or I could at least tell them how to get back._

I took little Wu's hand and started walking off into the woods.

**Later...**

It was about an hour later and Wu and I had been walking for miles.

"When can we stop and have a rest?"

He started tugging on my arm.

"We can't right now. We have to get back to Ninjago and find Nya." I told him. He stopped and frowned.

"I thought you were told to stay with the others," Wu complained. I crouched down to his hight and placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"Nya is extremely important to me. I need her. She is what makes me, me. You wouldn't understand what I've been through with her. Nobody would. She's important and I need to find her, okay?" I explained. Wu nodded as he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

I remembered the day I had first met Master Wu. The day I became a ninja. I was testing my invention and he was waiting for me, drinking his tea.

Wu pulled away from the hug and smiled at me.

"Let's go and get back to your girlfriend!!" He spoke, excitedly. I giggled and nodded.

"Let's go!" I got up and laughed as we started walking off again.

5 minutes had passed and I could tell that little Wu was getting tired. He was yawning quite frequently.

"Hey, you getting tired little guy?" I asked him. He nodded and yawned again.

I looked around for a safe place to spend the night. I know I said I was going to look all day and night if I had to but since I have Wu with me, that might be a little difficult.

I soon spotted a small opening between some trees where we could rest.

I picked Wu up and carried him to our camp for the night. I set him down on a log and sat next to him. The sun was setting slowly.

"I thought you weren't going to stop looking." Wu looked up at me. I gave him a friendly smile.

"Now that I have you for company, I can't exactly do that, can I?" I replied.

"Don't let me stop you. I can be awake for days if I wanted—" He trailed off. The next thing I knew, he was cuddled into me, fast asleep. I gave a little giggle and patted his head softly, trying not to wake him.

I looked up at the beautiful sky, remembering Nya.

"I will find you Nya. I promise." I spoke to myself. I then cuddled up to Wu to keep him warm and before I knew it, I was fast asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jay's POV**

I was woken up early in the morning to the sound of birds chirping. I wasn't used to it back home so it sort of startled me.

Wu was still asleep. I tried not to wake him as we would have another long day ahead of us. I slowly lowered myself off the log and towards some bushes. They were covered in what looked like fresh, edible berries. I decided to taste one just in case.

"Mmm..." I mumbled as I munched on a juicy one.

I gathered a few before deciding to wake little Wu up. I didn't really want to but if I didn't wake him up soon, we'd get nowhere today.

"GAH!" I turned around to see Wu stood behind me, "Oh, hey. I was just about to wake you."

I laughed awkwardly. Little Wu frowned at the berries.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Some sort of berries. Want one?" I asked as I handed one to him. He took it from me and placed it in his mouth.

"Tasty." He swallowed. I gave a little giggle before I walked back over to the log.

Wu and I ate up all the berries I had collected and then we set off again.

"Jay..." Wu stopped and tugged on my arm. I turned to him and crouched down.

"What's up?" I asked him, concerned.

"I heard voices." He replied.

"I'm sure it was just some birds or something. It'll be fine." I patted him on the head and gave him a reassuring smile.

He looked around at his surroundings. Then I heard it...

The voices Wu had been talking about were coming from behind some trees.

"Is that the voices you were talking about?" I wondered.

He nodded.

I looked at the trees and thought of what could be beyond them.

The voices didn't sound like Kai, Zane or Cole's. It was...unfamiliar.

"Shall we go and look?" I suggested.

Wu nodded again. I stood up and took his hand. We sprinted over to the trees we had been looking at and peeked through, without getting spotted.

And there it was. A massive camp full to the brim of other people. They looked like us but had face paint and funky hairstyles.

I quickly shushed Wu as we moved towards an open arena.

"Disguises?" I suggested. Wu nodded.

I managed to grab a hold of two of the funky haired people and changed into their clothes. Wu did the same.

"Time to go and see what all this is about," I spoke.

We ran down to the entrance of the arena and grabbed some seats on the very top row. We waited until somebody finally spoke through a microphone.

This place looks so weird. And we aren't the only ones here? Strange...

"Ladies and gentleman, it's the time you have all been waiting for. The lightning dragon verses...a ninja!!" The fella spoke.

I exchanged looks with Wu.

Ninja?! Have they found Kai, Zane and Cole?! Oh no...I should never have left them!! I'm the worst friend ever!!

Then a gate opened at the bottom of the arena. Out came the lightning dragon.

My elemental power as...a dragon?!

Then another gate opened.

I'm assuming this is where the 'ninja' is.

What if it is one of my friends?! What do I do?! Do I head back to camp and tell the others?! That's if they are even there anyway...

The ninja was finally pushed out of the cage and into the wide arena. The lightning dragon moved closer.

I couldn't see that ninja properly so I couldn't identify who it was.

Then the sun shone through the arena, revealing the ninja to be...

"Nya!" I whispered to Wu as my eyes widened.

That's where she had gone. That's why Lloyd couldn't find her!

These people must have known about Nya being the water ninja and drag her here to have a face-off with the lightning dragon.

Wait...hold on...LIGHTNING DRAGON?!

Oh, no...this is bad...

What if the lightning dragon takes Nya down and she will hate me?! Oh no...

The lightning dragon shot some lightning bolts at Nya but she dodged it.

"Lightning dragon?! How is this fair?! You know that water and electricity don't mix! This dragon could kill me!" Nya shouted. The crowd cheered as the dragon shot more bolts at her. Nya struggled to dodge them.

"I have to help her!" I whispered to Wu.

"We can't get spotted too." He replied.

"I'll help her. You go back to camp and get the others. Do you remember the way?" I asked.

"Sort of," Wu responded.

"Go, quick!"

**Meanwhile...**

**Cole's POV**

"Has he come back yet?" Zane asked Kai, who had been looking for Jay in the woods.

Kai shook his head and sighed.

"It's been two days already!" I started to panic.

I'm starting to lose hope on Jay. He's been missing for a while now and so has little Wu. I thought they just went out to grab some food but anything could have happened to them.

"What if we ask Lloyd?" Zane suggested.

"Why would Lloyd know where Jay and Wu are?" Kai asked.

"Jay might have called Lloyd before he left with Master Wu." He replied.

"I guess it's worth a try." I walked up to the hologram and requested a call with Lloyd.

A few seconds later, Lloyd picked up.

"I was hoping you guys would call." Lloyd instantly spoke.

"You found Nya?" Kai asked, hopeful.

"Not yet. I'm guessing you're calling about Jay." He sighed.

We exchanged looks.

"You know he's missing?" Zane was confused.

"He called me a few days ago to check up on the whole Nya missing thing. I told him I hadn't found her yet and he got all mad at me. He told me he was going to find a way back and find her himself." The green ninja explained.

"We told Jay to stay with us." Kai rolled his eyes.

"You really think he would listen? This is Jay we are talking about. You know what he's like with Nya." I told my friends.

"He must have taken Wu with him," Kai suggested. Zane and I nodded in agreement.

At that moment, a little figure in the distance was running towards us.

"HELP!" It was shouting. Their little legs were going.

As they came into the light, we identified it as Wu.

"Master?!" We all said in unison.

Wu stopped in front of us, out of breath.

"Where's Jay?" I asked, concerned.

Wu managed to catch his breath and explain.

"It's Nya." He told us.

"What's happened to my sister?!" Kai wondered.

"We aren't the only ones in this realm and they have her hostage. They are making her fight against a lightning dragon. Jay's gone to help her. He told me to come and get you." Wu explained.

"We have to go!" I exclaimed.

"We'll tell you what happens later, okay Lloyd?" Kai turned the hologram off.

Wu led the way into the forest, us following behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay's POV**

I watched Wu run off into the woods to get the others.

I then looked back at my struggling girlfriend. How was I going to save her?

I quickly spun my Spinjitu tornado thingy and changed into my ninja GI. Nobody else saw this.

The lightning dragon was about to shoot bolts, Nya cornered.

"Hold on, Nya. I'm coming!" I said to myself as I sprinted down the steps.

Nya was cowered in the corner, looking like she had given up.

As the lightning dragon opened its mouth to shoot, I jumped in front of Nya.

"LIGHTNING!" I shouted as I shot my bolts at the dragon. It moved away to the other side of the arena.

Nya slowly opened her eyes to check everything was okay. Little did she know, I was stood there. I had just protected her from a lightning dragon...

WOOP WOOP!!

Okay, enough partying Jay.

"Jay?" She looked confused.

I helped her up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you Nya. You have no idea." I told her as I hugged her.

She giggled a little and looked at the dragon.

"Are you forgetting something?" She pointed at the creature heading towards us.

"Oh yeah..." I laughed awkwardly as Nya and I started to back away from the approaching dragon.

I am so happy to have Nya back but I think this is the moment when our lives come to an end.

"I think this is it..." I said as I backed away, Nya behind me.

"Jay, I am so sorry," Nya spoke.

"For what?" I asked, curious.

"How I treated you before. I made a huge mistake falling for Cole. I should have just stayed with you. I was an idiot for believing the perfect match machine. I love you and I always have, Jay. I am so sorry for making you go through everything. From the moment we met, I saw a future with you. I just didn't think it would end here." She explained, a tear forming in her eye.

"No, Nya. You shouldn't be the one apologising. I could have been a better boyfriend but I wasn't. Therefore, I am sorry." I replied.

"Jay, none of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself. I'm surprised how you have even put up with me these past few years. I've been so horrible to you. From everything that happened with Nadakhan, and now. You've been so loyal to me. You haven't given up." She continued.

I looked at her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nya, I love you and I always will no matter what happens. Even if we are torn apart." I hugged her as we were trapped in a corner. The lightning dragon started to come closer and closer.

"I love you, Jay Walker." Nya gave me a warm smile.

"I love you too, Nya Smith." I smiled back.

**Kai's POV**

We followed Wu deep into the forest until we came across an arena. People were cheering and screaming.

Then...we spotted the two.

Jay and Nya were cowered in a corner together, about to accept their fate.

"We have to help them!" Cole told the team.

"Agreed," Zane added.

"But how do we get down there?" I asked.

I really want to help Nya. She's my sister. I know she isn't the only family I have left, but I've been closer to Nya than ever before these past few years. I know it doesn't seem like it but I love her.

"We can—" Zane began.

"Don't start with all that technical stuff again." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Anyone got a better idea?" Wu asked.

"Why don't we just run BEFORE THEY DIE?!" I panicked.

"Good idea." Zane agreed.

**Jay's POV**

Nya and I are in the corner, trapped by the dragon. I hate to say it but...WE ARE GONNA DIE!!!!

But if I did have to die with anyone, I'm glad its the person I love.

Our elemental powers are worth nothing on the lightning dragon.

Nya has been the only person I've ever loved with all of my heart. I don't want to die but at least I'm with Nya. She is my life, my everything. She may never know how much I truly love her, it's indescribable, but I'm here with her now.

The lightning dragon opened its mouth, wide and Nya and I prepared to die.

Until we heard...

"NINJA GO!!!!!"

It was the others. They had used their Spinjitzu on the dragon and the crowd were going crazy. Not the good kind.

"You saved us..." Nya breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's what we do." Cole joked.

I helped Nya up as we all stood in fighting stance.

Then the dragon went back in its cage and was locked inside.

"Aw, man. I was getting excited to fight too..." Kai complained.

Four men came up behind Kai, Zane, Cole and I and tied us up in ropes. We struggled to break loose but it was too strong.

"Take the girl to the dungeons." Someone shouted.

Another guard came behind Nya and tied her up too. They started dragging her to the other side of the arena where a door had opened.

"NYA NO!" I screamed.

"JAY!" She yelled back as they took her through the door.

A tear fell down my cheek as the others looked confused and concerned.

"Jay, we're so sorry." Kai sighed.

"Yeah. You just found her too." Cole mumbled.

"I need her..." I sobbed.

"We're taking you to a cell upstairs. Then, you will get ready for your arena battle." A man spoke as we were dragged out of the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cole's POV**

We're stuck in this cell. It's cold and we can't use our elemental powers as the cell is made with vengestone.

Jay is trying to break out by shaking the bars.

"It's no use, Jay. It's too strong." Kai sighed. Jay flopped to the floor, tired and upset.

I walked over to my best friend and hovered over him. He sighed.

"There has to be a way out of here!" Jay jumped back up and looked around the cell.

"Kai is right. The cell is too strong for us to break out. There are no other ways." Zane explained.

Jay turned to Zane and frowned.

"You said that last time. But what did we do? BREAK OUT?!" Jay shouted.

"Keep it down, Jay. We don't want to be taken to the arena to fight the dragons. If we make noise, we'll attract attention to ourselves." I told him. Once again, Jay flopped to the floor, useless.

"They could be doing all sorts of things to Nya down there and I'm stuck up here doing what exactly? Laying on the ground!" Jay complained. I looked at Zane and Kai.

"Hold on guys, Wu is still outside. He could help us!" Kai pointed out.

"True but how will he know where we are?" Zane asked.

"He won't because we will be stuck here for the rest of our lives and I will be without Nya and I will die forever alone—" Jay rambled on.

"We're not going to die, Jay." I rolled my eyes.

Honestly, Jay can be annoying sometimes but he is my best friend and I can see where he is coming from most of the time. I know how he feels about Nya and I wouldn't judge him for that. He must be worried sick about her but I think it's time to help Jay out a bit. He deserves our attention right now. He's struggling with coping and he needs us.

"Hold on, Jay. I got you. It's okay to be sad and worried about Nya, I get it. I'm here for you." I gave him a friendly smile of reassurance.

"Thanks, Cole." Jay smiled back but it was fake. I could tell.

"Cole, why are you giving him attention?! He's clearly asking for it." Kai complained. I shook my head.

"What he needs is us there for him right now. Can't you see? He's worried sick about Nya and he loves her. You have no idea what he has gone through these past few years. I know that I will never know, nobody will, but he's been brave. He needs us there for him." I explained.

"He's clearly fine," Zane argued.

"You think so, huh? Jay has been hiding it from us so we don't think he is weak." I told them.

"We don't think you're weak, Jay," Kai replied. Jay looked up at his friends, tears in his eyes.

"We are so sorry." Zane hugged him. Jay hugged back, a tear streamed down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and smiled at us.

"Thanks, guys." He spoke.

At that moment, a guy walked up to the cell.

"It's the lightning ninja's turn against the water dragon." The man explained.

Jay's eyes widened.

"T-the w-what dragon?" He stuttered.

"Water." They replied.

"W-w-w-water dragon?" He repeated.

The guy nodded. Jay looked at me, scared.

"It'll be fine. You'll do great, okay?" I reassured him. He slowly nodded. I could tell that he was still scared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jay's POV**

I walked out into the arena. I looked up at the audience and spotted my friends. They were forced to watch just in case something bad happened to me. They're chained up so they can't try and escape or use their powers. I then spotted Nya.

She's okay. But...am I?

She gave me a reassuring smile. I assume she already knows I'm going against the water dragon. I really don't want to have to fight the water dragon.

Water = elemental power = Nya

Not good.

Plus, seeing the way that the lightning dragon performed, I'm nervous.

The cage opposite me opened and the water dragon leapt out and roared as loud as it could. This sent the crowd crazy.

My eyes widened as I stared at the huge dragon standing before me.

It shot water towards me but I dodged it.

This is going to be harder than I thought...

"Come on, Jay!!" I heard Cole yell.

I don't want to fight the water dragon. I know that it has nothing to do with Nya but if I fight the dragon with the same element as her, it will make me think I'm fighting my love. I can't do that. I love Nya too much. But I don't want to die either. What do I do?!

The dragon shot more water at me, this time hitting me. I flew flying across the arena, face planting the ground. My legs hurt after the blast.

"I don't want to fight you," I mumbled. I slowly stood up, weak. I stumbled around until I finally found my balance.

The dragon let out another loud road before sending more water at me. I couldn't dodge it. I was too weak.

"Jay..." Nya was concerned.

"He'll be fine, right Zane?" Kai asked, also worried.

Zane just shrugged his shoulders.

My friends don't believe in me and neither do I.

The dragon came closer to me and stopped about a meter away.

"I don't want to fight you," I told the dragon.

It looked confused.

"I can't hurt you." I continued.

The dragon went to shoot water but nothing came out. It tried again, nothing.

"You can't shoot me..."

I managed to stand up. I was still a little wobbly on my feet but I was okay to walk.

I moved slowly towards the dragon. I stopped in front of it.

"Just shoot me. Come on. I'm not going to fight you. You may as well kill me, right? Just do it already. I have nothing to live for anyway. My friends don't believe in me. I don't believe in me. What's that point? Kill me." I told the dragon.

It was all true. There was no point in being alive at this point. My friends didn't really care about me, I could tell. I was annoying. The team didn't even need me. I'd be better off dead.

The dragon went to shoot water again. It didn't.

"Why won't you kill me?" I asked, "My friends hate me. I hate me. I'm stupid, useless, ugly, fat. There's nothing to live for."

**Nya's POV**

Everything Jay is saying...it's breaking my heart. I don't want him to die.

I do care about him. More than he knows. I just want to hug him right now and tell him that everything is okay but I can't. I want to.

Jay thinks he is fat, ugly, useless and stupid. He isn't any of those things. I want to tell him that but we've been tied up and can't talk or we'll get thrown in there too.

A tear formed in my eye as what Jay said circled in my head.

"JUST KILL ME!!!!!" Jay shouted at the dragon. It stopped and laid down next to him.

"Match over! The ninja lives..." The commentator sighed. The crowd did the same.

After, I was taken back to the dungeons whilst the others were taken to the cell.

**Jay's POV**

After the match with the dragon, I realized how useless I was to the team. I said nothing back in the cell. Everyone was so quiet.

"So...who wants to talk?" Zane joked, awkwardly.

Nobody answered.

"This is ridiculous. Guys, we need to talk to each other." He repeated.

Honestly, I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to bring...you know...up.

A tear began to form in my eye and fell down my cheek.

"Jay, what you said in the arena...none of it is true," Cole spoke out of the blue.

"Yeah. We do care about you. You aren't stupid, fat, ugly or useless. You are the funniest, fittest, cutest, most useful guy I've ever met." Kai added.

I just stayed silent. Do they think that I'm going to listen to them? I think not.

"Jay, come on, speak to us." Cole was beginning to become impatient.

I really don't want to talk to any of them right now. I have nothing to say to them...

**Wu's POV**

I watched the match between Jay and the water dragon. It broke my heart. I don't think what Jay was saying was true. Jay is one of my favourites. He's so funny and smart. Obviously not as smart as Zane but— nevermind.

My point is, I have to save the ninja. Not only can I be alone, but we have to get back and help Lloyd save Ninjago from Garmadon.

I entered the arena. It was empty as when the match had finished, everybody hurried out and continued with their lives. The water dragon was still in its cage. I walked over to it and sat opposite it. The dragon couldn't get to me as it was on the other side of the bars.

"Hey, Mr Dragon." I greeted it. I was just trying to be friendly.

"It's miss _actually_." The dragon replied.

I jumped up, startled.

Hold on...did the dragon just _talk_ to me?! That's crazy!! Dragons can't talk... can they?

"Y-you can talk?" I stuttered. The dragon nodded its head.

"Don't tell anyone. I've been desperate to talk to someone. I couldn't hurt the lightning ninja because—" The dragon started.

"Wait, what?! I thought that—" It cut me off.

"Listen, the reason I couldn't hurt him was that I saw trust in his eyes. Love. It was like he trusted...water itself. He couldn't hurt me so I couldn't hurt him." The dragon explained.

"Ah. It's because he _loves_ the elemental master of water." I replied.

"The girl ninja?" It asked. I nodded.

"He loves her so much. He trusts water."

The dragon came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

She told me how to rescue my friends.

I thanked her and sprinted towards the cells first.

**Jay's POV**

I'm still not talking to anyone. I can't think of anything to say to them.

"This is getting stupid, Jay. You really need to talk to us. Just say something. Anything." Kai complained.

"FINE! I love Nya but I never thought I was good enough for her. Or you guys. Better?" I blurted out.

Wait to go Jay. You just made the situation worse. Now they're gonna hate you even more.

"You shouldn't think things like that. You know it isn't true. We care about you Jay. Really, we do. I just wished you would listen to us. We care about you very much. You're like a brother to us. The team wouldn't be the same without you." Cole replied. A tear began to form in my eyes.

"You guys are so special to me. I just never thought that I was good enough for you. I'm so sorry I've been like this. I guess being away from Nya has gotten to me." I group hugged my friends.

They hugged me back.

Little Wu ran up to the cell and unlocked it using the keys.

"Wu? But how did you get the keys?" Zane asked, confused.

"It's a long story. Actually, it isn't. I just snook up to the guard, took the keys whilst he was sleeping and came here." He explained.

"That makes sense." Kai joked.

Once the cell was unlocked, I gave Wu a hug.

"Thank you, Master," I spoke.

"For what?" He asked.

"For helping me realize who I truly am." I winked at him, hoping he would know what I was talking about. I could tell he had no clue though.

"Time to go and get Nya!" I jumped up and wiped away the remaining tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jay's POV**

We arrived at the dungeons. It was silent and empty. There were no guards whatsoever. I thought there would have been.

"Where is Nya?" Cole asked as we looked through each cell. As we reached the end, I was starting to lose hope.

"She's not here..." I sighed as I looked through the last cell.

"We could have missed her somewhere," Kai suggested.

"We looked through every cell," Zane replied. I sighed and flopped to the ground. I was hopeless.

"It's okay, Jay. We'll find her." Little Wu hugged me. I let out a little giggle and stood back up.

"Where could they have taken her?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. They could have taken her anywhere." Cole responded.

Suddenly, loud and heavy sounding footsteps were coming towards us. It was the dungeons so it could have been anything.

"What's that?" Kai asked as a dark figure came into view.

"It's a...dragon?!" Cole and I screamed. The water dragon stopped before us. Wu ran up to it and hugged it.

"Master, what are you doing?! Dragons are dangerous!!" Zane warned him.

"Not this one. This dragon is our friend." Wu replied looking at us.

The water dragon lowered its head to me and smiled.

"You. I trust you." It spoke.

The dragon...trusts me? But why?

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I can tell that you miss somebody. Somebody close to you. She shares an element with me. Therefore, you couldn't hurt me. This means you cannot hurt her. That is what makes me trust you." She explained. I gave her a friendly smile.

"It's true. I love Nya very much. Do you know where she is?" I asked my new friend.

"They have her hostage upstairs in the arena. They are deciding to do a rematch with the lightning dragon." She replied.

"Oh no. We have to stop it!" Zane exclaimed.

"Lead the way!!" Wu ordered.

**Nya's POV**

I don't want to do this...I want Jay to be here. I'm so scared right now. I'm alone in the arena and they're about to release the lightning dragon again. The first time fighting it, I nearly died. I didn't thank Jay, Kai, Cole and Zane. But they aren't here now. I'm all alone...

The cage was slowly lifted, the dragon jumped out and let out a loud roar.

"No, no, no, no. This is bad..." I told myself as I noticed it looked angrier and stronger than before.

It was already strong before. What makes me think I'll win this time?! I don't want to die. If I did die, I'd want to be with Jay.

As it spotted me, it shot lightning bolts at me. I barely managed to dodge them. It just kept shooting, trying to hit me. I was dodging pretty well for the speed the bolts were flying at me.

I could tell that the dragon just wanted a decent fight. It reminded me of Jay. Although, Jay wouldn't try and KILL ME so—

I was cut off by a lightning bolt flying at me. It struck me and fell to the ground in pain. I could hear the dragon coming slowly towards me.

**Jay's POV**

The water dragon told us where Nya is so we followed her upstairs.

The door was locked from the outside.

"How are we supposed to get out now?" Cole complained.

"We burn the door down!!!" Kai joked.

"Actually, it could work," Zane replied.

"Really?" Kai was confused.

"Yes. Try it." Zane told him.

Kai stepped forward and used his firepower on the door.

The door soon caught fire and burnt to a crisp.

"Where's Nya?" I asked, looking around.

We all looked around until...

"There she is!!" Wu pointed at the figure in the right corner of the arena.

It was...Nya. She looked useless, given up. She was trying to get back up but couldn't...

I sprinted as fast as I could to her.

She was lead on the hard floor. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked like she had given up.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" I yelled at the audience.

The audience quietened and stared at me with disbelief. Nya sat down behind me, catching her breath.

"You're seriously going to stand for this?! Watching people get hurt or even die because you're making them fight dragons?! Nobody gets a choice in this. You call this entertainment? This is just cruel." I continued.

**Nya's POV**

Jay's having a go at the audience. He's acting...serious? I've never seen him like this before.

"You could have watched this dragon kill this ninja. And did she get a choice? No! She could have died. That's not fair on the dragons, the team, Kai...me..." Jay sighed, "Nobody understands how I have felt these past seven years. I was so happy with Nya before...before everything got messed up. She started falling for my best friend. Once I had found out, I felt like my whole heart had broken to pieces..."

I never really took into consideration who Jay felt when he found out that I sort of liked Cole too.

I was so busy thinking about what I wanted, I never thought about him.

"I spent 3 years fighting for her. Fighting for the person I love. I never gave up even though I felt like it. I honestly thought I'd never get her back. I never told anyone how I felt because I didn't want anyone to think I was weak. A lot of the time, that's what I think. I think I'm not supposed to be on the team. Like I'm not supposed to be protecting Ninjago." He kept talking even though I knew it was hurting him. A tear fell down his cheek.

I couldn't say anything. The more he kept going, it made me think about my mistakes and how I don't deserve him. I was so horrible to him.

He turned to me, "I didn't want to talk to you about it because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I didn't want you to think I was stupid."

My heart sank.

"I would never think that, Jay. I don't blame you for not talking to me or anyone about it. I really don't. What I made you feel, it's indescribable. How I feel right now, hearing all of this, it's indescribable. I can't even tell you how sorry I am." I replied.

"When I got you back, I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt so, so, so happy. I felt like a somebody." He smiled at me.

"I was so busy with what I had felt, I never worried about you. I should have. I should have thought about how you felt. Instead, I paid most of my attention on Cole, making you worry. I was an idiot to do that. A bigger idiot than I can explain. I'm just glad to have someone like you in my life. Someone who will protect me no matter what. Someone to love me no matter what. Someone who can put me before themselves. Not many people do that. Jay, I love you." I smiled back, jumped up onto my feet, ignoring the pain I was in, and pulled him into a tight hug.

This moment is the time in my life that I realize how much somebody means to me. How much my boyfriend means to me. And I just hope that nothing will split us up again. I was never good at expressing my feelings but when it comes to Jay, I feel like a completely different person. I feel brave, strong, safe, happy.

I pulled away from the hug and looked Jay in the eyes. His electric blue eyes shone in the sun. They were so beautiful. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I put my hands on his cheeks. So soft and smooth... I pulled his face closer to mine, closed my eyes and pressed my lips on his.

The crowd cheered and clapped at the sight of our true love for one another. The lightning dragon sat down beside the water dragon.

Our teammates clapped too. They were happy to see us together, even Kai.

As I pulled away, the commentator spoke into the microphone.

"For now on, there will be no more arena battles. There will be celebrations and we will treat the dragons as our friends. The ninja can stay for as long as they like and will be our honorary guests." He told us.

"Thank you but we will have to be getting back home. We have to help our friend save Ninjago." Kai replied.

"Ah, we have a portal to your home realm in one of the cells upstairs. We can take you to it and you can be heroes there too." He told us.

"Great! Who's ready to save Ninjago?" Cole cheered.

"NINJA GO!!!!!!!!" We all yelled as we ran upstairs to the portal.

The crowd went crazy as we sprinted.

I'm so happy to have told Jay how I truly feel about him. I'm extremely lucky to have him in my life. I love him so much and I'm happy with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jay rose from his bed, rubbing his eyes as the bright sun shone through the gaps in-between the curtains. Peering at the alarm clock on his bedside table, Jay gasped. It was only 6:42 am and it was already light?!

All the other ninja were safely sound asleep in their beds. Jay clearly still wasn't used to it being so bright so early. Back in the first realm, it was a lot darker, which also got some takin used to.

They were, of course, still a little shaken up after the events of the past few days but were able to get back into their old routine. Jay and Nya had never been better. They had spent a lot more time together.

"Can't sleep either?" A voice whispered from one of the beds. This startled Jay. He jumped a little, not realising that someone else was awake too.

"Who's that?" Jay whispered back, hoping for an answer. He didn't want to be loud just in case nobody spoke and he didn't want to wake the others up from their peaceful slumber.

"Me." They sat up in their bed on the other side of the room.

"Nya." Jay breathed a sigh of relief whilst giggling a little, "It's just you."

Nya smiled at the thought of scaring Jay. It was pretty easy, though. She got up from her bed and tiptoed over to her boyfriend's.

Sitting with her back against the wall, Nya looked Jay in his bright, sparkling blue eyes.

"It's not that I can't sleep, it's just that I can't stop thinking about what happened." Jay scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "It's all been so crazy, you know?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad you were there to save me in the first place." Nya smiled.

"I would do anything for you." Jay smiled back, taking Nya's hand in his.

For a few minutes, everything was silent. The two lovers got lost in each other's eyes before leaning closer and closer. The gap between their lips joined together as sparks flew. (Not literally XD) After pulling apart, Nya rested her head on Jay's shoulder whilst his arm draped over hers.

"I love you, Jay," Nya whispered.

"I love you too, Nya," Jay replied, kissing Nya on the forehead.

{The End}


End file.
